Three simple words
by brotherlylove
Summary: They have fought demons together, they were there for each other when one of them nearly died. What is so different now? What’s with all the anger, jealously and strange looks. How they come together, Sam&Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Three simple words**

They have fought demons together, they were there for each other when one of them nearly died. What is so different now? What's with all the anger, jealously and strange looks. How they come together, Sam&Dean.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean I'm sick of following your orders, I've got my own life too, you cant keep running it for me". Sam got up and straightened his clothes.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?! Running it too?? Jeez Sam! I just want this over with, you used to want that to. I know its your life, you can do whatever you want , BUT THIS!, I don't wanna see it!"

"I thought you would have been out, its not a big deal. It was only one little thing, why are you so angry?"

"GET OUT!"

"What did you say"

"GET OUT NOW!!"

Sam left the room without any complaints, he turned once more to take a look at his brother sitting by himself on one of the beds. How did things turn sour so quickly? Sam walked around not knowing where he was going.. thinking through things, he absent mindedly sat on the park bench, not aware of his surroundings.

The park was silent except there was one noise ringing through, he had thought he would have been alone just so he could clear his head. But now he knew this wasn't the best place to be, as a gang of boys around dean's age approached him and by what they held in their hand, Sam wished he had just stayed home.

---------------------------------------[Cut to Dean-------------------------------------------

Dean was still try to get his head around on what exactly happened._ It shouldn't of been a big deal, I should be happy for Sam._ But for some reason Dean had been jealous, he hadn't seen Sam that happy before, he had a sick feeling in his stomach, all he knew was that he had to find Sam. Even if its hard Sam should know how I really feel and why I reacted the way I did, I just want to tell him I'm sorry.

He forced himself up to find Sam, being Dean, he took the car instead. He didn't know where the hell he was going to start to look, but he thought he should start with the park, knowing Sam that was a quiet place for him to think things out.

---------------------------------------[Cut to Sam-------------------------------------------

Sam shifted nervously on the seat "hey, what are you up to", he tried to keep the shakiness out of his voice but didn't succeed.

I got an idea said one of them who looked like the leader, a smirk slid across his face as he played with the rope that he held in his hand. The others seem to know what he was talking about and they all murmured in agreement.

It was like Sam had no power, he was thrown to the floor and pinned, legs spread and arms straight around head level. He didn't know what was happening until one guy was taking off his shirt and the other unzipping his pants.

"You sick fuck, get off me!"

For that he got punched in the stomach, sending him screaming in pain, which didn't seem to help in this situation, it only cause more punches and more pain. Each time it hurt worse than the last one, they wouldn't stop until they were reminded of what they were supposed to be doing.

That's when the rope had come into use, they whipped him, slightly across the face and straight down his chest. He winced in pain every time it came into contact with his skin.

The leader sat on top trying to get Sam to respond to his actions, every time there was contact Sam flinched, it hurt so much and been forced down didn't help either. He tried to get free but he had lost all his energy, tears started to stream down his face.

"p-p-p-lease, s-stop"

They all laughed, and forced tried to force entry harder, every time it hurt more then the last. Sam caved in, his face covered in tears , he thought it would be best if he stopped trying to get away. So he just lied there and hope it would all go away, the pain was to much. He screamed out in agony and now he was practically begging them to stop.

-------------------------Cut to Dean-------------------------------------------------------

Dean had heard the cry of pain, he didn't recognise the voice, he ran fast in the direction of the muffled cries. The guys heard Dean running towards them and they scattered , desperate to get away and not noticed.

"Sammy, Sammy, are you okay, god I'm so sorry". Dean ran to Sam side not really taking notice of what exactly had happened, he was to focused on if Sam was okay. By this time it was already getting dark and Dean thought of getting Sam back to the motel so he would be safe and warm. He put his arm around Sam and unexpectedly to Dean, Sam flinced and pulled away quickly, just then Dean had realised exactly what had happened to him.

Dean stared at his brother in horror, "Sammy what did they do?"

"n-n-not now"

Dean tried to fight back tears as he helped his brother fully and properly clothe himself. They drove back to the motel and Dean couldn't help but feel that this was all his fault.

-----------------------------[at the motel----------------------

Dean carefully helped Sam climb into bed, it was a hard chore considering the pain that Sam was still in, Dean told Sam he would take care of his wounds first thing tomorrow after Sam wakes up. He reassured that he was there for Sam and with that Dean himself crawled into his own bed.

_Come on! Work with me, I know you want it. I'll make you feel it, I'll make you want it, I'll make you scream it!_

Sam tossed and turned and moaned in pain "please stop, it hurts"

Dean was up in a heartbeat to check on him

"Stop!"

It killed him to hear his brother in pain, Dean walked over to Sam to try and wake him up. Sam woke up with a gasp, panting heavily and a single tear falling from his eye.

"It w-wont stop", by now tears streamed down his face.

"Its ok Sammy, I'm here" Dean reassured him and suggested that he get a good rest. He went to get off the bed and Sam stopped him.

"P-p-please stay" his voice was almost a whisper

"Yeh Sammy I'll be right there" gesturing his own bed.

"n-no, here" suggesting his own bed.

Dean was not ready for that suggestion, it took him by surprised, but he couldn't refuse, Sam needed him and he'll be there no matter what. He didn't mind anyway this was what he wanted.

He slid into Sam's bed, he had to admit it did feel uncomfortable, what felt more uncomfortable was Sam wrapping his arms around him and snuggling closer. Oh god it feels good, soft, safe, warm. God Sammy your driving me crazy. But this was what Sam needed, he needed to feel safe and if this is what it would take, then Dean would do it. If everything was normal that night Dean would of thought Sam was insane, but for now he enjoyed it. He drifted off to sleep with the warm embrace of his brother, and god! He liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm new at this so I appreciate all your reviews, I want to know what you really think.

Three simple words.

Chapter 2 

Dean woke with the sun shining in his face, he still felt Sam grip around his waist. He reluctantly got up to get his brother and himself breakfast.

He came back to Sam crouching in the corner covering his face. "They wont go away, I try not to think about it, but it's the only thing I can think about". His eyes were red and his lips were red and swollen. Dean ran to him and pulled his brother up and into a warm embrace "its going to be okay Sammy, I'm here with you". Finally the hug broke up and they were left staring intensely into each others eyes, Dean was the first to look away, _he probably knows, probably thinks I'm a freak, I blew it. _

Dean couldn't stand there while his brother put together the pieces of what had just happened. It was as If Dean couldn't control himself, he just walked out with simply saying "I'm sorry".

Sam stood there frozen, he didn't know what had just happened, somehow the events the previous day didn't matter anymore, he was curious to what happened. _I shouldn't of brought that girl back to OUR motel, I shouldn't of been with her in the first place. It had just happened, I didn't know what I was doing. Dean… His eyes were so filled with hurt and guilt I just wanna tell him that this was my fault, and I deserved it after all. _

_--------------------Cut to Dean-----------------------_

_I have to tell him or I'm going to lose him, I cant lose him! I don't know what I would do without him. I should of told him from the day I realised, God! I'm such an idiot! _

He went back to the motel some part of him wishing Sam wasn't there, he was quite glad to find out that his brother wasn't in sight. So instead he just sat on his bed thinking about everything, what he was going to say and how Sam would react. I guess that's why he didn't realise his brother standing before him with nothing but a towel around his waist.

He jumped up in a fright "Fuck Sammy! Give a guy some warning"

"Dean we need to talk"

"We have nothing to talk about and we're definitely not talking when your like that!" Gesturing to what Sam was wearing. Dean was a little to eager on what was behind that towel, but of course he wouldn't let that show. "Dude your half naked, put some clothes on". _I guess I'm not having that conversation I was planning to have with Sam. _

Sam completely ignored that and went to sit next to Dean. "About last night, I'm really sorry you had to see it-"

"A bit hard to miss it, dude.. you were on my bed!!" Dean cut across him. "I mean me having fun, I don't do it in front of you, THAT'S DIFFERENT, now how am I supposed to sleep knowing that your essence is on there".

That was enough for Sam, he didn't know what had gotten into him . "What are you, jealous?! You wish you have some? Is that it? As soon as it left his mouth he regretted it, but he knew it was to late, he could already see Dean flaring up.

"D-dean I'm –"

_You have no idea, _Dean was thinking, but instead he said "Fuck off Sam.. I'm going out and don't bother looking for me!" With that he slammed the door and left to go to the bar.

Dean at the bar, orders a couple of drinks. He looks around as he sees a guy around his age eyeing him, he smiles and walks over. "I'll shout you the next two rounds… Hey! Can we get some drinks over here". Soon they were talking while ordering more drinks, _not a great idea._

"And then I go see him in bed with that chick, she wasn't even hot. I mean he didn't even have the decency to do it in his own bed, the bitch had to do it in mine. As if things were bad enough, I tell him to get out and well he goes and gets himself r-raped." This was about the time when Dean started getting teary, " I love the guy, but it is just so wrong, I don't know what it is. I'm just so scared of getting rejected, but I want him so badly". It sounded so much like a plead that Dean was shocked himself.

Dean was so drunk that nothing seemed suspicious to him.

"So… Dean… Where are you staying"

Without even thinking he seemed to say it without hesitating. "Me and Sam are staying at the motel on 5th, it's the only one there, but I'm not going back tonight. I cant face him, the proud son of a bitch!"

Now he broke down and cried, which he never use to do, but the fact was, Sam was held close to his heart and he broke it. Dean was never use to that feeling, he never really loved anyone before, let alone have his heart broken. It wasn't a good feeling.

"Yeh, I got to go, see you sometime."

"So soon?". The guy didn't even seem to hear. Dean almost got up to following him but then he eyed something better.

"Hey, hows it going"?

------------------------------(Cut to Sam)-----------------------------------------------------

Sam was worried now Dean, had been gone for hours and he couldn't reach him on his cell. He was pacing up and down his room, just waiting for any sign that Dean was ok or even coming back.

There was a knock at the door and Sam was so relieved that he was almost certain that it was Dean. But there in the doorway was a guy around Dean's age.

"Remember me".


	3. To readers

To readers, im sorry but im am not going to coninue to write this story and all other stories i have already written. But for 2008 i am going to start new and fresh stories, obviously based on the same topic, of Sam and Dean. So once again im sorry and i hope you will read my other stories.

from brotherly love. 


End file.
